


She Had To Get Out

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cages, Comedy, Escape, Family, Gen, Locked In, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Within time, she could make him see reason. But first she had to get out.
Relationships: Hedwig & Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 3





	She Had To Get Out

"No! You aren't supposed to eat more than one of those!"

She could hear the continuous screeching but she did not know, nor did she care, why there was an unannounced interruption during her meal.

All day and all night she had been locked up, hidden away like some dusty old relic, only to be dragged out and used when needed.

No more.

The lock had been difficult to manage at first. It had taken long days of reconnaissance, studying and laying out the finer hidden intricacies of the locking mechanism. She had had to squirrel away grips and hair clips casually left around whenever she had been sent out on her few and far between errands.

Learning how to hold the grip properly to ensure that it could even get into the lock was only half the battle - then came the actual act of getting it open.

But she had persevered, for she was strong and she would be free one day.

After the lock came the drapes that hid her away in her confinement, away from prying eyes that would pinpoint on her, wishing for her to do their bidding.

They would always try but she would _always_ only serve _him_.

For though he was small and stupid, and kept her locked away day _and night_ , he _was_ kind to her.

Within time, she could make him see reason.

But first she had to get out.

So moving onto the drapes had been a much more difficult affair than imagined. It would not be dragged off, not easily. It seemed to be tied or weighted; nevertheless, she was determined to get through.

She did. It took more _long_ days and nights of work but _finally_ she had a method to her madness. If she managed to pull it away and up at _just the right moment_ , it would flip over, leaving _just enough_ space for her to escape her confines.

She waited until dark, though it was impossible to ever accurately predict the time with the drape lowered. But she was sure enough that it was the right time.

Grip grasped securely, she maneuvered it until the lock clicked. Still as a statue, she stood as the bars swung open slightly until they were stopped by the drapes.

Hopping quietly forward she flung the drapes forward and up, just as planned. They swung over in a perfect arc - her escape route was clear.

She darted out, rejoicing in the freedom of movement, no longer trapped in such a small cage.

Looking all over the much larger room she was now in she saw _him_ . Fast asleep on his small bed. He was small and scrawny but she _could_ see his potential - she would stay for now. She could make a man out of him yet.

Looking around again she finally located the main object of her immediate desires.

 _The cage containing five large rats_.

This was it; _this was her chance_.

She flew forward, her target clear.

The cage had a plastic push down roof that her sharp claws easily tore away - easy pickings.

She didn't want to wait for _him_ to wake up so she swallowed the first down quickly, relishing the full feeling.

But the clattering had awakened _him_ already.

She could hear the screeching, "They're for tomorrow!" "Don't eat them Hedwig!" "No! You aren't supposed to eat more than one of those!" "You'll be sick!"

All screeches fell on deaf ears, she was no match for him tonight.

She ate the remaining four quickly as _he_ continued the shouting. Once her hunger was fully satiated she flew up to the top of the tall cabinet in the room.- she would _not_ be going back in _cage_.

She would stay here to train _him_ because she could see his potential. That was the only reason she wasn't flying far far away right now. 

Not at all because she now felt sick from eating too much; _nothing to do with that._


End file.
